


Incompatible Desires

by SamuelJames



Series: For Your Use [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Future Break up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Oliver opens up about his desires to Diggle





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Incompatible Desires_   
>  _Pairing: John Diggle/Oliver Queen_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Oliver opens up about his desires to Diggle._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) prompt  Arrow, Oliver/Tommy or Diggle or Roy or Slade, one likes it rough and one likes it gentle. Follows on from [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3323576) three sentence fill._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

When the hints don't work, Oliver just straight up tells Diggle how he likes it and how he wants Diggle to just take control and make him really feel it.

Diggle steps back, "you're not some piece of meat to be used, Oliver, and I can't mistreat you the way Slade did - it can be better than that, loving if you'd let yourself see that you deserve it."

Oliver's heart sinks because maybe they'll never be compatible and how does he tell the man who clearly cares about him that his time with Slade was the best sex he's ever had and that feeling used and loved are not mutually exclusive.


End file.
